Ressaca
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Onde Milo experiencia aquela amnésia pós-cachaceada. Ficlets despretensiosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ressaca**

Milo não abriu os olhos quando acordou, com a sensação de que ainda estava sonhando. Mas parecia tão vívido, entre seus braços havia algo quente e reconfortante, provavelmente o corpo firme de alguém. E como seu sonho havia sido bom, sentiu sua ereção dura. Com um suspiro que logo virou um gemido baixo, estreitou o corpo entre seus braços e seu sexo respondeu deliciado ao contato.

Sorriu e abriu os olhos, a luz do dia se esgueirava pela cortina. Viu uma massa de cabelos de um ruivo intenso, macios contra seu rosto. Exalou o cheiro gostoso que exalavam, deliciado.

Demorou cerca de um minuto para um sonolento Milo passar para um mais acordado, arregalando os olhos ao perceber quem abraçava feito um travesseiro, roçando sua ereção com tanta liberdade. Com cuidado tirou os braços ao redor do corpo, sentando-se na cama.

Camus dormia tranquilamente de costas para ele, uma mão debaixo do travesseiro e a outra pousada no colchão. Seu rosto pouco lembrava da expressão dura que costumava ter. Milo quis gravar aquele rosto para sempre na sua memória, era suave e um pouco vulnerável. A boca avermelhada estava entreaberta, bastante tentadora.

O estranho é que o francês estava deitado na sua cama e não estava em roupas de dormir, mas uma calça social e camisa toda abotoada.

Então as lembranças o atingiram de chofre. Havia exagerado na bebedeira, fizera Camus carregá-lo até sua morada. Não se lembrava do que falara, mas com certeza seriam coisas que teria vergonha até o resto da sua vida.

Olhou para si mesmo. Estava de cueca e camiseta, indício de que Camus o despira para que pudesse deitar. Mas o fato do outro estar completamente vestido só podia significar que agira de forma muito carente, o havia puxado para a cama e prendido entre seus braços como se fosse o seu travesseiro.

 _"Oh, pelos deuses…"_

Continuou encarando boquiaberto o ruivo deitado ao seu lado quando o mesmo começou a acordar, primeiro esticando os braços e as costas, virando na cama. Abriu os olhos castanhos, esfregando-os como uma criança e olhando Milo, como se fosse surpresa nenhuma estar deitado na mesma cama que ele.

\- Bom dia…? - murmurou Camus, em uma voz sonolenta.

E quando Milo encontrou sua voz, tudo o que conseguiu falar foi:

\- Eu o tive a noite toda aqui e não tirei proveito? - gemeu.

\- O que? - o francês pareceu muito confuso.

Percebeu logo que proferiu seu pensamento em voz alta. Mas então sentiu seu estômago se revoltar, e tudo que deu tempo de fazer foi pular em cima de Camus e vomitar no chão do outro lado da cama. Gemeu e disse em uníssono com Camus:

\- Perfeito.

 **12/01/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Desculpa. - disse Milo, ainda em cima do outro cavaleiro.

\- Tudo bem. - respondeu, depois de um longo suspiro.

Sua boca tinha um gosto ácido, a garganta doía. Mas não se moveu mantendo a cabeça baixa, temia se sentir ruim de novo se movesse. E além disso, o calor do corpo do outro estava confortável, Camus não parecia incomodado com seu peso ou contato. Respirou fundo e lambeu os lábios.

\- Se eu disse… - parou e mordeu o lábio inferior, "além do que acabei de dizer", completou mentalmente - Ou fiz alguma coisa, por favor me perdoe.

Sentiu o cavaleiro de Aquário ficar tenso e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes falar.

\- Milo, do que você se lembra?

Apoiou um cotovelo na borda da cama e apertou os olhos, do que ele lembrava…

oOo

Festa da Fundação Kido em um dos hotéis mais luxuosos de Atenas, apenas convidados com muita grana e influência política. Saori Kido os havia transformado em garotos propaganda do Santuário? Não via sentido em bebericar e conversar com pessoas poderosas da Europa que podiam financiar as obras nos domínios da deusa Athena. Não que o Santuário não tivesse a ver com quase todos os governos do mundo, mas eram assuntos que diziam respeito ao Patriarca.

De missões perigosas a politicagem. Não fora pra isso que passara anos treinando e pleiteando a armadura de ouro de Escorpião. E não queria concorrer ao cargo de Patriarca muito menos, era muito problema para lidar. Deixou uma taça em uma bandeja que passava por si e pegou outra, bebendo o conteúdo em um gole.

Do outro lado do salão, viu Camus desviar seu olhar de um grupo de pessoas que conversavam para encará-lo como que o advertindo. Milo teve vontade de virar os olhos para cima. Não bastava ele ter de desfilar de terno em uma festa de gala, sorrir para pessoas que não conhecia e não fazia questão de conhecer, tinha um francês no seu pé toda vez que colocava álcool na boca.

"Dê-me uma missão nos confins do mundo, pelo amor dos deuses…"

O cavaleiro de Aquário voltou a dar atenção para o grupo de velhos e mulheres elegantemente vestidos, sorrindo de um jeito aristocrático. Talvez Camus pudesse se candidatar ao posto de Grande Mestre, parecia pertencer àquele mundo de aparências e sorrisos polidos. O terno caía-lhe muito bem, parecia estar confortável na vestimenta, colocando a mão nos bolsos. Milo queria arrancar a gravata que o incomodava terrivelmente.

Bem, se Camus estava bastante ocupado, ele também podia procurar uma distração antes que enlouquecesse. Decidiu aventurar-se. Havia ouvido muito sobre aquele hotel, principalmente… Abriu um enorme sorriso, encontrando o cassino.

oOo

Lembrava-se de ter jogado cartas, dados, apostando na roleta… Aliás, nessa última ele tinha feito bastante sucesso, não sabia quanto tempo ficou, só que aparecia muitas pessoas o instigando a continuar e mandava que as bebidas não parassem de lhe serem servidas.

\- Hum… Eu ganhei bastante dinheiro. - murmurou.

\- E…?

\- Descobri que sou muito bom nisso! - soltou uma risada, pra logo voltar a baixar a cabeça com uma nova onda de dor.

\- Okay, basta. - disse Camus, parecendo bastante irritado - Sai de cima de mim. - comandou com voz seca.

Confuso Milo ergueu-se com muita dificuldade. Camus empurrou-o sem paciência. Observou-o como se estivesse em um sonho, o francês resmungava coisas que não conseguia entender, colocando seus sapatos e pescando a gravata e o terno de uma cadeira.

\- Não se preocupe que falarei com Saori sobre levá-lo a esse tipo de evento. - disse antes de bater a porta.

O som soou como uma martelada na sua cabeça pesada e dolorida. Ficou encarando a porta cerrada por longos segundos, piscou lentamente. Porque estava tão nervoso com ele?

Certo, tinha apostado. Mais uma das posturas que Camus condenava para sua longa lista. Deslizou para fora da cama, indo pesadamente até o banheiro. Parecia que seu estômago tinha lhe dado trégua. Enfiou-se debaixo da ducha fria e ficou ali de olhos fechados.

Mas Camus não parecia nervoso quando o observara acordar, parecia bastante confortável até, apesar de ter-lhe feito obviamente carregá-lo até seu quarto e chegado ao ponto de aprontá-lo para dormir. Sua face pálida tranquila ficando ruborizada, os olhos escurecidos e os lábios entreabertos em expectativa. Era a visão que tinha até então apenas nos seus sonhos.

" _Milo, do que você se lembra?"_

Abriu os olhos azuis finalmente parecendo acordar. Amaldiçoou em grego tão alto que sua voz reverberou pelo banheiro. Havia mais merda que não se lembrava?


End file.
